omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dovahkiin (The Last Dragonborn)
|-|Basic= |-|Konahrik's mask= |-|Daedric Armor= Character Synopsis The Last Dragonborn, or Last Dovahkiin is the player character and the main protagonist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, as well as Dawngard and Dragonborn (which are expansions of Skyrim) Character Statistics Tiering: At least''' 1-C''' Verse: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Name: Lorkhan, Dovahkiin/The Last Dragonborn Mirak, Crown Storms Gender: Both (Can be played as Male/Female) Age: Unknown Classification: Dragonborn, Vampire / Werewolf / Guardian dawn, Cannibal, The Prisoner, "Demigod", Harbinger associates, Archmage board Winterhold Nightingale Nocturnal heard Tan various possessions, the Order member of Blades, "Kuanarin" Ysmir, Konarik, in captivity Champion Hermeus Mora Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, (night vision, aura vision, the ability to see invisible creatures), extrasensory perception (power sensor), Magic, martial arts, fencing, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Healing, the barriers, Matter Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation , pseudo-flight, vampirism, Blood Manipulation , Aura (intimidation), Absorption, appeals, Necromancy, slashes, Intangibility, Poison Manipulation, Can go into a Rage State, Shapeshifting, Illusion Casting, crafts (blacksmithing, alchemy, enchantment weapons and armor) Destructive Ability: At least Quantaverse Level (Was the one who killed and slayed Alduin who's power rivals that of a Deadric Prince, Should be above Vivec who created a multiple layered creation). Much higher with Magic Spells and various Deadra Artifacts Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman Striking Ability: At least Quantaversal (Can defeat Alduin with his raw strength) Durability: At least Quantaverse Level ' (Can tank the blows of Alduin ) Ignoring the physical and magical attacks in astral form 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with magic and other abilities Intelligence: Supergenius (Has a vast amount of knowledge from Oghma Infinium, where it has access to a library that contains all the knowledge of the world) *Extremely well-versed in combat (master of combat on most types of weapons, very skilled at magic) Weaknesses: After completing their role, their fate after that is to disappear. Other Attributes List of Equipment: This equipment may or may not be considered canon. Daedric Artifacts – These are artifacts that Dovakin can receive as a gift for carrying out the tasks of the Daedra Princes. Some items are an alternative reward for one task, depending on its passage. *Mehrunes' Razor – The dagger created by Merunes Dagon, the main feature of the dagger, is the effect of the Daedric exile, which, with a probability of 11%, instantly destroys any living being. The effect does not work on such strong creatures as the Daedra Prince or Aedra. *Mace of Molag Bal – Also known as the Vampire Mace, this mace sucks the magical energy from the victim and transfers it to the bearer. Also, it has the ability to pump power from the victim to the bearer. If the enemy dies, then his soul goes to stone the soul of the owner of the weapon. *Wabbajack – The staff, created by the Daedric Prince of Madness Sheogorath. The staff is unique in that the beam of Wabbajack has an absolutely unpredictable effect. He gives the opportunity to inflict damage by fire, cold or electricity; Transfer part of the vital energy of the enemy to the possessor of the staff; Heal the goal; Make the goal invisible; Instantly kill the target; To decapitate the goal; Reduce the size and life energy of the target; Invoke the daedra; Turn the target into a random creature: rabbit, chicken, mud crab, dremor, atronach, sometimes in a troll, and even less often in a vampire master; Turn the target into a random object: a plate, a basket, a wooden scoop, a sweet roll, venison, a red apple, very rarely in gold coins. *Skeletal Key – Mystical artifact, which allows you to open not only any door, but also hidden in the depths of consciousness. Possibilities of the owner of the key are unlimited. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragonborn – («DO-Vah-KiiN») – Dovahkin» in the dragon tongue) - the one who is blessed Akatosh "dragon's blood". Because of this master of the art voice. Has the ability to '' Thu'um '' - is the art of screaming dragons language is a kind of magic in Nirn. Each cry has a certain strength. *Ruthless power – The voice becomes the focus of power, on its way it repels everything and everything. The strength of Dovakin's voice is comparable to Mirak, who is able to sever the island from the mainland and continue to move it further by the power of voice. *Fleshlessness – A cry that turns Dovakin into an etheric form when the voice reaches the Void. Being in this state, he can not receive or cause damage. *Harmony Keane – This is a dragon cry that soothes animals. Animals affected by the scream will not fight or run away. Allows you to see all the nearest animals, highlighting the action of the scream all the time. *Voice Throw – This is a dragon cry that is heard from the point on the surface marked by Dovakin. Hostile creatures and other enemies often go to investigate the source of sound, which makes it possible to use this cry for distraction. Scream has a limited range and fools only those who have not noticed you yet. *Wuthering call – A cry calling for a thunderstorm with lightning striking all nearby from the one who applied it. Lightning strikes random targets, which can become and are not hostile characters. Nevertheless, the lightning that has applied this cry does not affect. *Friendship with the Beasts – This is a cry that makes animals in the vicinity, fight on the side of Dovakin. *Deceleration of time – Dragon cry, allowing to slow down time itself around. The scream itself is somewhat cunning, since it slows down the opponent, and Dovakin himself, but to a lesser extent. *Fright – Those who heard the voice ran away, seized with horror. *Ice mold – This is a dragon cry that imprisons enemies in an ice shell, making them immobile. If the enemy strikes while it is frozen, the ice crust disappears and it will break free. Frozen enemies receive a small amount of damage from the cold, until the shell is broken or melt. *Frost Breath – A cry that allows Dovakin to breathe cold, dealing damage and slowing down nearby enemies. Also there is a chance to chock the enemy in the ice. *Fire Breath – A cry that allows Dovakin to breathe fire, inflicting damage and setting fire to nearby enemies. Also there is a chance to stun the enemy, causing him to shake. *Disarmament – This is a dragon cry that knocks the weapon out of the opponent's hands. He is able to hit several enemies simultaneously. Disarmed enemies for a while will be stunned, and then pick up the broken weapons and continue to fight if the player or someone else will not pick it up before. *Death sentence – A dragon cry that draws life energy and damages the target's armor, making it more vulnerable to physical damage. *The swift pull – This is a dragon cry that allows Dovakin to move swiftly forward. It can be used next to enemies to exit the battlefield, to cross gorges in hard-to-reach areas or simply to move faster. *Clear sky – A dragon cry that improves the weather. Skyrim himself obeys his voice, the fog dissipates and the weather becomes clear. *Whisper aura – Dragon cry, analogue of the spell life-finding spell. However, there is a difference: this cry allows you to detect not only living beings, but also Dwemer mechanisms, daedra and undead. *Elemental rage – This is a dragon cry that gives Dovakin the speed of the wind, so that he quickly attacks. The more words of scream learned, the faster the speed. With fully studied scream, the attack speed with any weapon is doubled. *Absorption of life – Dragon cry, allowing to absorb the magical and vital energy of the enemy, as well as his reserve of forces. *Subordination of will – Cry, which consists of three words with different effects. The first word is used as a tool for enchanting objects, for example a huge stone that will take control of all people within the radius of the scream. The second word allows you to control the mind of various creatures and representatives of intelligent races. The third word allows you to control the dragons, so they can be saddled. *Cyclone – The voice creates a powerful cyclone that sows chaos among the enemies, throwing them into the air. *Battle Rage – This scream increases the attack speed of your allies' weapons. Magic ' - clean energy that can be converted into different forms for different purposes. Magic comes from Aetherius (the world of the gods), and Mundus (the human world) it falls through the gaps in Oblivion: The stars and the sun. *Alchemy – It is designed to extract magical properties from ordinary substances. These ingredients are taken in pure form, or potions are prepared from them to provide long-lasting effects, such as general healing or healing ailment, walking on water, magic protection and strengthening physical properties. However, potions are not always useful, a skilled alchemist is able to prepare a variety of different in the way, time and strength of the action of poisons. *Enchantment – This skill regulates the creation, use and recharge of enchanted items. People who have this skill developed can successfully create new subjects. Enchanted items in the hands of an experienced character require less energy and can effectively be recharged from soul stones. * '''Destruction Magic ' - this school controls the fire element, ice, and lightning. Each element has its own peculiarity, inherent only to it. ** Fire - the least demanding to the element of magical energy. Fire spells medium-shells airspeed. They are aimed at inflicting maximum physical damage. Moreover, they set fire to the target, inflicting more damage. ** Ice - a cold element of magical energy is medium cost for reading spells and thus slow the flight of projectiles. Her spells, besides the application of physical damage, and slow the target and pulled her endurance. ** Lightning - the highest in magical energy cost, but it is the fastest, so that from its attacks virtually impossible dodge. In addition to the application of physical damage, it depletes stocks of magical purpose, so the most effective against mages. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Weapons Master Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Healers Category:Time Benders Category:Berserkers Category:Necromancers Category:Alchemists Category:Light Benders Category:Sound Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Poison Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Armor Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 1